


Synth

by RenaRoo



Series: Sapphic September [10]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: They have compromised each other in ways that spies should know better than to do. And despite herself, Delphine likes to believe that their song is never going to end. LorrainexDelphine. Sapphic September: Music.





	Synth

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a problem. I’m just still crying about tragic lesbians three weeks later. And pretending there’s no tragic about it. There’s only happy endings. And… y’know. Orgasms.

The pulse of the nightclub was still a steady rhythm through the thin walls of her apartment. Thin walls that, from the time she first relocated to Berlin for the sake of her nation, had felt like they were not nearly thick enough to hide the volumes of secrets her work had collected.

But in that moment, and for every heavily breathed moment following it, Delphine wished that they were thinner, that they were as open to the nightclub’s throbbing sound as she was personally left open and bare against her kitchen wall.

Lorraine had made a point of reminding her — reminding Delphine more times than she could count — that openness was not a value which the world of spies was allowed to have. That their lives depended on thick walls and closed doors. But as Delphine put her leg outstretched, arching over to plant her toes on the cluttered cabinet drawer for purchase, she didn’t hear Lorraine complaining. She didn’t hear Lorraine complaining at all.

There was only the  _thump bump bump_ of Delphine’s back sliding against the thin walls and  _thump bump bump_ of the nightclub pulsing strongly across immeasurable distances and  _thump bump bump_ of the pulse in Delphine’s ears and  _thump bump bump_ of the way that pulse mirrored the leaps in the veins of Lorraine’s wrists as her hands slid over Delphine’s bear skin.

“ _Oui, mon lapin, oui,”_ Delphine hissed in hot breath between her teeth and over her bit-swollen lip.

Lorraine was like a beast unleashed, so full of direction and determination. Her hands stopped just over Delphine’s knees, holding the skin with almost bruising might to keep the fellow spy locked. As if Delphine could leave her — as if Delphine  _would_ leave her. Then she continued, wordlessly, pressing her kiss worn lips against Delphine’s breasts, then between, then trailing down her trembling skin so closely that her nose raced against Delphine’s abdomen. Between each kiss was a wet trace of sweat and saliva, made only thicker when Lorraine at last reached Delphine’s navel and decided to trace her kiss with brushing teeth and a wondering, curious tongue.

The muscles of her thighs taught, Lorraine threw her head back carelessly, hair sticking to sweat coated skin as her hands lazily slid over her own sides, rubbed against her own tender breasts, then merged together — wrist against wrist — as she made it to Lorraine’s platinum head. Her fingers searched through the hair, her nails raked against Lorraine’s scalp, and then Delphine tightened her grip as the mess of hair knotted between her fingers.

To Delphine’s displeasure, Lorraine paused again, her nose only brushing the bush of Delphine’s garden, breathing heavily. She was leaning into Delphine’s grip, letting her direct.

Delphine didn’t believe what she wanted required that much direction.

“ _Mon lapin,”_ Delphine breathed hotly, head rolling back against the thin walls. “You mustn’t stop. You mustn’t stop here.  _Mon dieu._ Come back up if you cannot whisper lies against me anymore. But you brag,  _non?_ You brag of your adept tongue, of your ability to speak  _French._ Whisper to me again, whisper to me with your French tongue.  _Mon lapin, dites-moi que vous m’aimez. Mentir si vows devez le faire.”_

Despite the pleas, or more likely because of them, Lorraine’s grip lessened, her head bopping despite Delphine’s tugs, her nose and mouth leaving the surface of Delphine’s body. She left the Frenchwoman quivering and hot and looking utterly devastated at the possible misstep.

“No…” Delphine gasped, tightening her grip on Lorraine. “No…  _Non._ Lorraine… please…  _Please.”_ Terrified at what was being lost in a moment’s hysterical honesty, Delphine bit her lip and slid further down the wall, the grain of the wood so real against her shirtless back. The pulse  _thump bump bump_ continued to blast against her. “You are my one thought, you are the only thing that is not tainted by Berlin.”

For a moment too long, Lorraine was only breathing, head lowered, the muscles of her back rippling with each exhale.

Not sure what else to do, Delphine slid one of her hands from Lorraine’s hair toward those massive shoulders, only for Lorraine’s hand to snap up and grab her at the wrist, keeping her from leaving the MI6’s head.

 _“Je t’aime,”_ Lorraine said, head bowed almost reverently. “ _Je t’aims.”_

Delphine’s throat was dry, her mouth quivering with anticipation. She managed to swallow all the same and gripped Lorraine’s hair forcefully. It was enough to let Lorraine slip her hand back onto Delphine’s thigh where it belonged. But her head still did not raise.

“I cannot see your eyes,” Delphine whispered. “How am I to know it’s true,  _mon lapin?_ How can I see your love?”

“Actions speak louder than words,  _mon petit espion,”_ Lorraine’s gravelly voice answered.

Then, without even needing Delphine’s direction, Lorraine’s head surged forward, like a lioness leaping from the reeds. Her hands held Delphine in place even as her legs quivered to close in and draw Lorraine in. Her teeth drug across skin, her hot breath mixing with Delphine’s plentiful moisture. Her nose drug along Delphine’s garden bush until at long last the wandering, curious tongue found its own purchase around the rosebud of Delphine’s clit.

Crying out, Delphine’s head thrashed back and she let out a sob of pleasure as Lorraine’s tongue worked in circles around Delphine. Lorraine lapped at her, drew her lips closed around her, kissing the rosebud before sucking it through her lips and releasing a rolling hum around Delphine that was enough to drive a lesser woman mad.

 _“Mon dieu!”_ Delphine cried out, clutching Lorraine’s head closer, pressing her nose firmer against the skin of her pubis as her tongue ventured out again and began to dip into the valley beneath. “L-Lorraine—  _ahhhh!”_

She thrashed back against the thin walls  _thump bump bump_ as Lorraine’s tongue was met with a finger. Delphine had not even noticed that the hand on her positioned leg was gone from her knee, her legs now struggling to open herself more and more to the experienced master spy.

The finger inched further in, farther than Lorraine’s linguistic tongue could go, and it rubbed and strummed into Delphine as she grew only hotter, became only more undone beneath Lorraine’s grasps. A second finger was added as Lorraine licked back up, lapping at Delphine’s hidden skin before meeting her clit once more. A third stretched Delphine open, prying her wide and allowing for Delphine to be completely at Lorraine’s mercy. As if she wasn’t before.

“ _Je t’aime! Je t’aime!”_ Delphine cried out as Lorraine’s fingers worked inside of her in a steady strum of  _thump bump bump._ They twisted her and explored her, reaching through her as if she was putty in Lorraine’s hands.

Then Lorraine, as if she hadn’t before, truly had her as her lips once more lapped around Delphine’s budded rose. Her tongue swirled around and her lips hummed against the tender, swollen skin before finding that same rhythm.

_thump bump bump_

_thump bump bump_

The rhythm was strumming throughout Delphine’s entire person. She screamed a broken cry to its tune, head thrashing, toes curling over the cabinet’s wood, back arching against the wall and into Lorraine’s greedy, awaiting body.

Every muscle strained in Delphine, her thighs were too taught to almost the point of pain. But it wasn’t pain, it was the same warm coils of emotion and quivering uncertainty that burrowed into her abdomen, that caused her head to thrash.

_thump bump bump_

She felt her hidden smile clamp against Lorraine’s no longer moving fingers in the same beat Lorraine used to draw out the sensation of Delphine’s tormented, passionately pleasured clitoris. Sucking then lapping then humming then sucking.

Not caring who heard, not caring who saw, Delphine finished with a loving cry from the tips of her nose to the flush of her cheeks. She was released down below by Lorraine at some point where her eyes closed not to darkness but the thumping neon glow of the club where they had first truly met. Instead Lorraine’s hands were firmly at the soft of Delphine’s tummy, allowing her to stand despite the utter lack of power in her own legs.

Then, as Delphine came down from the ecstasy, Lorraine lowered her, sliding hands over her body the whole time Delphine was dropping down to her knees and then crumpled into Lorraine’s awaiting lap and arms.

The heavy breaths between them continued the sensational pattern.  _thump bump bump_ as Delphine’s spent body limply allowed Lorraine to position her and hold her, laid across Lorraine’s own sweaty and heaving body.

 _“Je t’aime, mon_ Delphine,” Lorraine whispered against Delphine’s cheek before pressing a tender kiss.

Delphine didn’t have words, couldn’t respond, but she smiled tiredly because that time it was there. She could see it in Lorraine’s eyes.

They rested Delphine’s back to Lorraine’s chest. Hearts in sync.  _Thump bump bump._


End file.
